


Silentium

by marissa_talks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, M/M, Sort Of, help i cant tag for my life, sorta - Freeform, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissa_talks/pseuds/marissa_talks
Summary: "the opening,the breaking,the falling apartis always so quick.the hurting,the healing,the putting back togetheris always too long."





	Silentium

**Author's Note:**

> something self indulgent! uh it kinda fits better with vs13 noctis and prompto and what i was aiming for but it doesnt matter ig!

“Prompto.” The name died at Noctis’s lips as calloused hands roamed his open back, one lightly resting on his shoulder and the other at the base of his neck, gently tracing his spine down the middle. It was calming, soothing. Light traces sent shivers down Noctis’s spine as he leaned back slightly at the touch. Fingers moved ever so slightly to the large scar etched into Noctis’s back, tracing from his right shoulder across to the lower left of his back. The scar had been a light pink many years ago, when the wound was still fresh, butt has now since faded to a milky white. Though the wound was inflicted many years ago, the damage was still evident in the way he walked and faltered in the next few steps.

“Does it still hurt?”

The question surprised him. It was asked softly, as if Prompto was afraid he was stepping over his boundaries with four words. Noctis turned his head to the side, catching the somber look in the blond’s features before casting his own eyes downward. 

“..Sometimes.” 

“I’m sorry.”

Noctis turned completely around, taking Prompto’s hands in his own. Noctis’s thumb lightly brushed over Prompto’s palm, as if he was feeling every bone in his hand. It was soothing as if he was reaffirming silently that he’d never let go. 

“And you’re sorry why?”

“It’s just… Y’know..” Now it was Prompto’s turn to look down, away from him. Noctis turned over Prompto’s hand.

“You know you’re not like them.” Prompto fell silent. There was no use in starting a debate over this. Noctis’s thumb pushed slightly at the wristband, silently asking if it was alright and pushed it back when he received a nod in reply. Prompto refused to look down at it, eyes fixated on Noctis’s face watching his expressions. 

“It still bothers you.” A statement. Noctis wasn’t asking a question, eyes looking down at the tatto and the tiny scars littered around and on top of it, some faded with time and others fresh and pink. “Does it still hurt?” His eyes traveled back up to the blond’s face, eyes locking together

Be honest Prompto told himself, tongue threatening to say it never hurted in the first place.

“Yeah.”

Noctis brought his wrist up to his face, placing a gentle kiss onto the tattooed surface, bringing his lover into an embrace after. It wouldn’t be the first time they shared moments like these. Two wounded individuals, grasping onto each other for comfort and warmth, feeling that no one but the other would understand. Two damaged individuals, burdened with their own stresses and discomforts. Two loving individuals that promise each other that it will get better each and every day. 

They keep each other afloat.  
They keep each other from unraveling.

They try to make it work.


End file.
